1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the cogeneration of electric power and steam and more specifically to a system that utilizes catalytic combustion of natural gas for the generation of electric power and steam. A unique arrangement of components operate in a Brayton and Rankine combined cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric power generation system which uses a multiplicity of parallel shafts engaged with a common bull gear is taught in application Ser. No. 401,822, filed July 26, 1982, entitled "Electric Power Generation From Waste Heat", and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. It is also known to use an expansion turbine and compressor jointly coupled to a generator to provide electric power.